Dangerous Blood: A Heart's Desires
by bloodfangsoflust
Summary: There's a problem when Inuyasha decides Kagome belongs to him and him alone. Happy Valentine's Day y'all!


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Perhaps if I had never tried to kill her, it would never have happened. But now that she knows, I will never regret it. Yes, I did make a mistake. But I managed to bring her back, thank Kami. It was my fault too. That's what throws me off about the whole thing. Remembering what I did to her….I'm shocked that she still wanted me. But now she's in my arms, and there's nothing on this Earth that's going to change that.

_Flashback_

_Tetsusaiga lay broken into pieces on the floor, some distance away from him. Bits of the fang it was made of were crumbled beneath his nails._

"_Kagome, he broke the fang on purpose!" Miroku said to the time-traveling woman-child._

"_It was a mistake to tell him the fang was what kept his demon blood in check, Miroku. We should never have told him." Kagome whispered sadly, looking at the hanyou covered in blood before her. She stood back just enough to be out of the reach of his flailing claws. They had managed to subdue him. Heavy chains circled his wrists and ankles, though they didn't stop him from fighting to free himself. His snarls reached her ears, and she was forced to turn away._

"_Free me! She is my right- I'll not be contained! Free me!" Kagome looked at Miroku._

"_Does he speak of Kikyou?" Miroku shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but Inuyasha forestalled him. _

"_Kagome! Bring me Kagome!" Kagome turned her grey eyes onto him. He noticed her and his attempts to free himself grew more frantic._

"_Kagome, untie me! I have a right to you- I won't be denied it!" His red eyes met hers. He was obviously not completely in his demon state- or he wouldn't be able to speak._

"_Those chains are for your own good, Inuyasha. You've already slain dozens of demons and you injured Sango. You'll not be freed until we can figure out how to neutralize the demon blood within you." Miroku's voice was strained but fierce. Inuyasha had very nearly taken off Sango's arm. She'd be lucky if she could ever toss her Hiraikotsu once she healed. _

"_Kagome! I need Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was pleading now- his attempts to be free yet more desperate. _

"_Kagome, I am going to check on Sango. Will you be all right on your own?" Miroku's dark eyes were on Inuyasha. She nodded._

"_Go to your lady love, Miroku. I shall take care of the demon." Miroku nodded gravely and left the hut. Kagome was left alone with the struggling, chained hanyou-turned-demon. His eyes were still red as blood, but she knew he was fighting it._

"_Kagome, I need you." The demon pleaded. She closed her eyes against the tears. She had longed for far too long to hear those words from him. But not this way. Not like this. She couldn't take it like this. _

"_You don't need me, Inuyasha. You've always wanted Kikyou, not me." His eyes begged innocence._

"_I am obligated to help Kikyou. I need you, Kagome." She took a step forward despite herself. She wanted so badly to believe him!_

"_Why do you need me?" He reached to her. Despite the claws that could tear her body to ribbons of bloody muscle, she stepped closer. He strained toward her against the chains._

"_Please….Kagome, I need you…." His voice entreated her to come to him. Against her more intelligent urge to stay away, she went to him._

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her almost tenderly. Pulling her to him, he placed one claw-finger under her chin to pull it up so he could look into her eyes. _

"_Inuyasha, why do you need me?" He leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was hard and greedy, demanding and very in-control. In a flash of clarity, Kagome knew exactly what he meant when he said 'I need you'. With a soft whimper, she surrendered. She loved him, whether he loved her in return or not. _

"_I need you." He said, the words turning into a growl at the end. A spike of fear shot through her as she realized his demon half was taking over. But the almost-ticklish motion of his claws where they brushed her skin in his attempt to rip her shirt from her took her mind from the fear. The chains around his hands frequently brushed her arm as he pinned her beneath him. He was frustrated with them, but she didn't have the key. Kaede did, and would not give it until they found a way to make him back the way he was. _

_His robes were shed in the time it took Kagome to blink. Her eyes were drawn to his face, mostly to keep herself from staring at his lower half. Growling in frustration, he simply shredded the bra she wore. Small beads of blood dotted her breasts from his attack on her clothes. He instantly covered the blood with his tongue, lapping at it like it was vital to his being. She moaned. Her body jerked involuntarily as she felt his tip at the entrance to her body. His claws clamped over her shoulders, digging in to keep her from doing so again. _

"_No!" She cried as he sank into her violently. "Not like this!" he snarled and bit into her lip as he pounded past her virginal barrier. He swallowed her scream of pain and began a wickedly rapid pace. There was no arousal in this, only a sadistic agony spreading throughout her muscles- fire building in muscles she didn't even know she had, fierce stabs in muscles she used to fight him. _

…_Three Hours Later…_

_Miroku found her first. Her pale body was nearly white, but he could not tell if she was dead or not. She was under Inuyasha's outspread arms. He was back to his half-youkai form, holding her body to him. Kagome's body was covered in her blood, and still oozed it from the multitude of lacerations and wounds. The only place on her body not marred by the redness of blood was her face, save her lips, rouged by her blood from where he'd bitten her. _

"_Inuyasha, what have you done?" Miroku was shocked into standing stock-still, eyeing their nakedness and drawing obvious conclusions. _

"_I didn't mean to," he whispered, eyes still on Kagome. "She came to my demon half when he beckoned."_

"_You raped her, Inuyasha." Miroku said bluntly. Inuyasha nodded, burying his tear-streaked face in her hair._

"_She's going to die." Miroku frowned._

"_She's still alive?" Inuyasha nodded._

"_Her heart still beats. I don't know for how much longer, but it beats." Miroku bounded forward and snatched Kagome's unresisting form from Inuyasha._

"_Kaede can heal her." He hurried out. Inuyasha tried to follow, but the chains held him back. Miroku heard his anguished howl as he hurried to Kaede's hut. His heart broke for his friend, but he had to save Kagome._

_Kaede asked no questions. Miroku set her where he was told to, then left the hut as he was instructed. He went back to Inuyasha's holding hut. The hanyou had dressed again, and was sitting staring at the blood under his nails. _

"_Please, Miroku, I'd rather be alone right now." He nodded and instead went to Sango's residing place. She looked up from her pallet with a small smile. It disappeared as soon as she saw his somber expression. _

"_What happened?" Miroku sat next to his love and explained to her what had happened. Her appearance grew more and more rigid and concerned. Kagome was as close to a sister as she would ever get- and she lay dying?_

"_Sango, Inuyasha raped her." Miroku finished. Sango's eyes widened in complete shock at the news. _

"_He…how could he?"_

"_Before I left the hut to come to you, he was shouting that he had a right over Kagome. She must have gone to him."_

"_The girl is helplessly in love with him. Demon or not, if he said the one thing she needed to hear, she would have done anything." Miroku nodded. A scream reverberated through the entire village- feminine. Both shot into upright positions- though Sango instantly flinched at the pain that shot up her mangled arm at the movement. They both knew where that had come from._

_Kagome._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in response to the girl's pain. He could feel it. Her soul did not want to live- it wanted to leave. "Kagome, please, I beg you, do not leave me!" Her faint whisper trailed across his mind. A memory. _Why do you need me, Inuyasha?_ He sobbed as another of her screams rent the air. _

"_I need you, Kagome." He whispered. "Miroku!" He roared._

_Sango jumped to her feet and hurried to Kaede's hut. Miroku, having heard Inuyasha, rushed to him._

"_What is it, Inuyasha?"_

"_Set me free." He demanded. Miroku started to shake his head. "Miroku, I have to help her! I did it to her; I have to set it right. Please, Miroku!" The look on his friend's face compelled him. Striking the chains, they fell from his body. Inuyasha allowed Miroku to lead him to Kaede's hut calmly. _

_Upon entering, Inuyasha rushed to her side. Her eyes were open and blank, and she did not seem to be breathing._

"_Lady Kaede, has…?" The priestess shook her head._

"_No. She seems to have lost the will to fight for her life. Her heart is stopping."_

_Kaede frowned at the hanyou but did not stop her prayers. Sango nearly reached to knock him away, but Miroku stopped her with a look. Inuyasha leaned over Kagome's still figure, placing his lips near her ear. What he whispered, only she could hear._

"_Aishiteru, Kagome." He whispered. "I need you, because I love you." Kagome's eyes shot open. Kaede's prayers became more urgent. Inuyasha continued to speak to her._

"_I could not survive if you left me, Kagome. You bring me back whenever I lose myself. You put up with me daily. You've never given up on me. Don't give up on yourself now. I need you. Aishiteru, Kagome. Aishiteru." She began to stir, and soft moans emanated from her as she came back from the brink. Three quarters of an hour later, she sat upright and threw her arms around Inuyasha._

"_Aishiteru, Inuyasha. Thank you." She murmured into his ear. He sobbed as he held her to him._

_End of Flashback_

I almost killed her. And yet she forgave me. But now, now that she is in my arms every night, I refuse to let her go. To hell with the mangy wolf- she is mine now. My mate, my love, my heart. My beloved, I shall never let you go. Never again.


End file.
